Talk:SATA
regarding a issue about SATA going wrong. It happens from time to time that my macro seems to malfunction. Have the same macro as here, but i suspect that due lag it can happen that some command are not executed properly. Seen it more than once that SATA went, but without viperbite (tp save over 100%). Any advice/help? Cemalidor 10:18 25.January.2007 (GMT+1) *What macro are you using? I use a /wait 1 between the abilitys and the weaponskill. I have also seen it when haste or any other positive spell is cast on myself that a "Can't use abilty" came and my weaponskill didn't trigger. Another posibility is that you press a macro before your WS macro ended because that cancels the other macro currently in use. --Nomido 07:00, 25 January 2007 (EST) *Using the good standard /wait 1 between all commands. Maybe Haste is the key, will have an eye upon it, since from time to time i receive haste to speed my tp gaining . Didn't execute another macro while doing SATA+Viperbite, always looking how it goes.Cemalidor 12:53 26.January.2007 (GMT+1) *Ok, did some more research together with Fansy this weekend. It looks really like Haste could mess up the SATA+Viperbite, but this will not always happen. A bit frustrating, so i guess to try cancel Haste the next time before doing SATA. Any otherone with experiences? Cemalidor 12:02 29.January.2007 (GMT+1) **I meant that a positive spell cast at you can "stun" your caracter like Protect won't let me stand up until the animation has finished. I did not mean that you have Haste since some time and that is messing the Macro up. I meant that 2 things (SA and Haste for example) are triggered at the same time but the animation of the Haste spell "stuns" the activation of the ability/weaponskill.--Nomido 09:33, 6 February 2007 (EST) ** No, that's not what happened to me. whm cast haste at the start of the fight upon me. Was tinking that this 'haste' might mixed up the /wait 1 in my macro. Fansy tried as said this matter on his own 53 rdm. He equipped two --Valyana 15:43, 10 February 2007 (EST)daggers (being /nin) and casted haste on himself. His SA+WS was hindered also sometimes.. ^^;;; -- Cemalidor 13:32 07 February 2007 (GMT+1) *** Then i can only guess of slighty too bad Lag for /wait 1. Lag can also cause this.--Nomido 15:12, 8 February 2007 (EST) *** Hm, guess i'll have to try what happen if i cancel Haste before using Sata-macro. Seems to be the only way to be sure... ^^;; -- Cemalidor 13:06 09.February 2007 (GMT+1) * I prefer to have 3 separate macros for SA, TA and WS. I have them on Alt-7, Alt-6 and Alt-5 and line up my hand on the keyboard so I hit them one after the other, and don't have to worry about macro lag messing up /waits. --Valyana 15:43, 10 February 2007 (EST) * Might be worth a try. :D At least as soon i can try it in a pty. XD So you don't any 'malfunctions' at all? --Cemalidor 09:37, 12 February 2007 (GMT+1)